Screams - Oneshot
by Luna'sHorcrux
Summary: She's in hell, literally. She screams because she's done all she can, been as good as she could. She's punished for saving her children


A/N: I just finished reading the third book in this series, and just like in so many other stories, I wonder: what next? This is what I believe should happen, because who knows if Meg's going to write another story about Pierce and John.

Important Message: I am ignoring some of the events in Awaken, such as the few souls who stayed to fight instead of passing on as they should've.

**Repost: Okay, I swear my writing sucked so much two years ago. And I still can't write other stuff than oneshots... My quality gets better though, and I fixed a couple mistakes I found. Also made it flow better.**

**WARNINGS: Descriptions of domestic abuse, vague mentioning of supernatural torture.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own this series. I just happen to have bought copies of the books. But Meg, and only Meg and her publishing company, owns the stuff that makes sense. I own the random stuff you don't remember happening. This is nonprofit, I make no money here.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla moved to the Underworld five years after having her son - Kendrick. She stayed with her mom for eight years, finishing beauty school and receiving a major.<p>

She said goodbye to her mom telling her mom she was opening a salon in Port Ludlow, Washington. It was far away to the point that her mom wouldn't visit.

I married John two years after the Fury-grandmother face off. When we were married, I was 19. Too young for marriage - I should've waited.

* * *

><p>We have two daughters and a son.<p>

Aurelia wears sophisticated dresses and styles her hair, and when she is done dressing, she reads. Her bedroom wall has two floor to ceiling bookshelves full of hundreds of books whether fiction or non, of any subject or genre imaginable. She sits out on the porch in a chair reading, and she looks happy when she spots Peony playing in the water with Henry. Secretly, I think of Aurelia as a sister, a very mysterious sister Who knows something I don't. She is nineteen, and soon my first daughter will leave.

John spends some of his free time with Michael. When Michael was little, they used to go down to the water and play. It made me smile. But now Michael is bitter - and I never knew why until later. Michael is usually alone, and I'll find envelopes and torn up stationary littering his desk. I don't know what my son is hiding, and I do not confront it. It has been years since Michael played with his father. Now he is sixteen.

Peony is the only one who makes noise. She's fearless, helping everyone when she isn't busy playing with Henry. She helps calm the young children crying for loved ones - or in some cases, lack thereof. I fear what will happen. Henry will remain a boy, Peony will grow. I fear Henry will realize he loves Peony, and she will know it won't last.

* * *

><p>I am scared. John is spending more and more time staring into space mumbling, not thinking of his obligations other than work.<p>

I do not see him often, and when I do, he takes to yelling and drinking - much like his father.

Sometimes I wonder where he went, my husband.

* * *

><p>One day I see a journal laying on the counter. I opened it.<p>

There is a reason Hades never had kids. Everytime an Underworld leader has a child, a portion of his soul is sacrificed.

John has a quarter soul. I feel tired, this means a quarter soul of my husband.

I have told others I hold dear of what I now know. My father is not as keen on the idea of me "marrying up" as he was before.

I am sad. Michael just yesterday ran away. He stowayed on a boat, but he took the one to hell. I cry often, and John is often gone more.

* * *

><p>Frank sent Kayla and Kendrick to live in England, away from everything that happens here. Before she left, she looked at me, "Chickie, you take care of yourself. If you have to, you fight back."<p>

* * *

><p>Fifty years later, my dear Aurelia is gone. She stays on the island above us, living in a cottage alone looking at the flowers that grow, and the waves breaking.<p>

She ages herself slowly. No one notices she is too old to still be alive. She takes on the form of an old woman.

She pretends she has died and her great niece now lives there. The cycle restarts anew.

She is content.

She watches as her cousins take their children to school, and I am confused: when could all of this have happened? When did I lose it all? I don't know.

* * *

><p>I am depressed. John notices my sadness one day. "What is wrong, Wife? Are you not content with me?"<p>

I think of what I could say. I remember how what I predicted would happen to Peony has happened. "Henry loves her. Peony is confused. She cannot love a little boy."

John allows Henry to grow up. He does, slowly the 15 years pass. He goes up and lives with Aurelia to learn. He stays there, and Peony joins him. I hear their story told over many times:

Aurelia is their aunt, or their mother, or their grandma.

Peony marries into the family or Henry marries into the family.

* * *

><p>I live alone, with someone who isn't here. I am tired of it. John yells at me, or hits me.<p>

One day he takes a blade to my arms and chest. I cannot hold onto the pain any longer. I will go somewhere else.

I slip away in the night, take a rowboat to the second island. I slip away on a ferry. I know where I am to go.

I want to see my son.

He smiles, when I get off of the boat. He is a fury.

They lock me away, but I smile when Michael comes to visit me.

"Hi Mother."

"Hi Michael."

* * *

><p>I know by know I've gone insane.<p>

They try to use me to bargain with John.

"I don't want a runaway with me."

When they pull me back through the stone to hell, I am screaming. The people around us watch. My children come over and see Michael holding me down, forcing me to go back. The people must think I am crazy. My daughters weep. John yells, and curses. He hits me. I cry.

By the time the police come, everyone is gone, but a pile of bodies lay on the ground in a heap. They are the bodies of Morning Doves.

* * *

><p>I am insane again. I cannot think. I sleep and sleep. I wake up, there is Michael.<p>

"Mommy I'm sorry! How could I do this to you? I deserve worse than hell."

I look at him. He cries quietly. I wipe the tears from him. He looks at me weird, but I smile.

I take his tears and say "Repentance Payed." A door appears. It goes to Heaven.

"Go home, Michael. I love you."

He goes.

Here I am, still. I am doomed. I am tortured. But mostly, I scream.

* * *

><p>AN: This was originally very fluffy. It isn't by the end. I have trouble writing happy stuff now. I write sad, depressive things. I'm sorry if I made you sad. I realize I need to stop apologizing though, so pretend I didn't say sorry back there. Saying I'm sorry too much is a really bad habit of mine.


End file.
